Idiota
by Kirara11
Summary: Higuma era el bandido de las montañas que secuestró a Luffy cuando era pequeño. Se pensaba que murió a causa del rey del mar. Pero, ¿y si no fue así? Cuando descubra que aquel pirata pelirrojo es al que avergonzó es un yonkou... tendrá un GRAN problema.


**¡Hola! Sí, ya sé que hace muuucho que no me dejo ver, y hace mucho también que no publico algo. Esta es una viñeta o como lo queráis llamar que escribí hace uno o dos años, y que haciendo limpieza en mi ordenador encontré. La corregí y aquí está. También tiene una pequeña continuación que es 11 años después de lo que ocurre aquí, pero la publicaré sólo si veo que a alguien le parece más o menos decente esta (a veces escribo cosas muy raras, y no sé si agradaran o algo… haha )**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

Percibía en mi boca un sabor salado, una mezcla de sangre y agua de mar. También sentía todo mi cuerpo mojado y pegajoso a causa de lo que seguramente era sal. Además, notaba la arena pegada a mi cara, y olas chocando contra mis pies. Y algo con muchas patas, que tal vez fuese cangrejo, estaba caminando por encima de mi mano que estaba extendida provocándome un cierto cosquilleo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Intenté abrir los ojos, pero me era difícil. Al principio, la luminosidad me deslumbraba, y estuve un buen rato intentando enfocar la vista hasta que al fin lo conseguí.

Me descubrí en una playa que ya había visto alguna vez. En aquel sitio había montado más de una fiesta en la que abundaba el ron junto a mis compañeros bandidos, después de un buen atraco y su consecuente botín. Pero ahora, estaba desierta.

La memoria me fallaba, no sabía exactamente qué hacía allí. ¿Cómo había acabado náufrago en una playa desierta? Pero lentamente, imágenes vinieron a mi mente.

Yo con mi banda entrando en el bar repleto de asquerosos piratas, cómo le tiraba encima el sake al capitán de esa estúpida y débil tripulación. A pesar de mi situación –seguía estirado a la orilla de la playa –no pude más que sonreír con el ridículo que había hecho ese pelirrojo. Pero la sonrisa se me congeló rápidamente en el rostro al recordar lo consecuente.

Los recuerdos, venían como flashes a mi mente y yo tardaba algo en procesarlos, pero cuando comprendí lo fácilmente que había sido derrotada mi banda por un solo pirata… me estremecí. En ese instante también hice memoria de mi fuga y del pelirrojo persiguiéndome. Después evoqué con horror al rey del mar que me atacó, y a partir de ahí ya no conseguí recordar nada más: tenía un claro vacío en mi memoria que debía ser a causa de mi inconsciencia. Sólo podía llamar suerte a que siguiese vivo.

Poco a poco intenté mover mis músculos, que me dolían a horrores. También comprobé que no sentía los dedos de los pies a raíz de estar tantas horas metidos en el agua. Pero, al cabo de unos minutos conseguí ponerme tambaleante en pie y en un paso lánguido empecé a caminar hacia la aldea más cercana.

Me dejé caer en el primer bar que encontré. Mis ropas se secaron durante el camino, por lo que no tenía un aspecto demasiado cochambroso y al menos la gente no me miraba demasiado mal. Aunque no es que me importase, pero quería alcohol y ese licor sólo lo podía conseguir si me dejaban entrar en el local.

Me apalanqué en la primera mesa que vi, justo en una esquina del bar donde lo podía ver todo completamente.

-¡Hey, tráeme sake!– le grité al camarero que estaba a apenas unos metros de espaldas.

Reí ante la reacción del camarero, que pegó un bote del susto en el que llegó casi al techo, y que además se le cayeron todos los platos. Irritado, pero sin atreverse a decirme algo –me conocía de antes, y sabía que yo era peligroso con los ocho millones que pedían por mi cabeza–, me trajo una botella del licor, y yo sin más preámbulos me bebí de golpe casi la mitad de ella.

Cogí el diario, que alguien había abandonado en la mesa, y me dispuse a leerlo, cuando vi que unos papeles habían caído de dentro del diario.

"_Nah" _pensé "_las recompensas de los piratas importantes"._

Ni me digné a mirarlas. Los asuntos de los piratas no me interesaban, y no había otra banda de bandidos cerca que fuese mi rival ni lo suficientemente importante, como para tener que preocuparme.

Me dispuse a descansar leyendo el diario, comenzando por la portada que rezaba: _¡El pelirrojo ha vuelto! Uno de los grandes piratas del nuevo mundo, que presumiblemente estaba muerto, ha aparecido después de dos años de inactividad. Como ya se sabe, Shanks es un pirata muy peligroso, con la cabellera pelirroja y una gran cicatriz que le surca el ojo…_

Casi me da un vuelco al corazón al leer eso. El pelirrojo al que humillé… no sería ESE pelirrojo. ¿Verdad? ¡¿Verdad? Asustado, comencé a buscar las recompensas que se habían caído del diario antes. Si era Shanks tenía que estar entre ellas.

Barbablanca, Kuro, Kaido, Aarlong, y… del susto escupí todo el sake que tenía en la boca, y todo el mundo se me quedó mirando. Pero no me importó. Solo me podía fijar en el papel, ya que allí con una recompensa que era más de veinte veces más grande que la mía, estaba el pelirrojo.

Joder… yo, un simple bandido de las montañas, con unos simples ocho millones de berrys sobre mi cabeza… había intentado ridiculizar y reírme de un yonkou, uno de los piratas más poderosos del mundo. No me extrañaba que un solo miembro de la tripulación me venciese. _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... _murmuré. ¡Ahora me tendría que esconder! Me tendría que hacer campesino o algo así para que no me encontrasen ya que… ¡seguro que el pelirrojo vendría a vengarse!

Yo era IDIOTA.

**Bien… ¿qué tal? ¿Me tiráis rosas o me tiráis tomates? Ya decía antes que esto es una cosa rara que se me ocurrió al pensar qué es lo que pasaría si Higuma sobrevivía… y aquí está. No sabía muy bien en que género encasillar esto, por lo que si alguien llega hasta aquí, agradecería un review y que además me ayudase con lo del género xD **

**¡Ya sabéis! ¡Los reviews se agradecen!**

**Nos leemos =)**


End file.
